Jupiter
Jupiter (or Sol V) was the fifth and largest planet of the Sol system. It had many moons, including Io and Ganymede, and was located close to the asteroid belt. ( ; ) Location The spatial coordinates in orbit of the inner moon Io were 23.17.46.11. ( ) In 2267, the position and orbital path of Jupiter was depicted on Chart 14A: The Sol System, stored in the library computer. The chart was scanned by the probe Nomad in Auxiliary Control. ( , production art) In the 2270s, the location of Jupiter, was labeled on a neighborhood of astronomical objects, stored in the Enterprise library computer, in one of the records scanned by V'Ger. ( , production art) File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|The position and orbital path of Jupiter on "Chart 14A: The Solar System" File:Star chart - Sol, Jupiter, K'ushui.jpg|Sol and Jupiter among other nearby astronomical objects History In 1973, this planet was surveyed by Pioneer 10, which discovered the planet's magnetic field and magnetosphere. ( ; , okudagram) In 2143, the NX-Alpha was destroyed near Jupiter shortly after breaking the warp 2 barrier. By 2151, Jupiter Station in orbit of Jupiter served as a repair facility to Earth Starfleet and the Earth Cargo Service. ( , et al.) In 2259 of the alternate reality, the was launched from the Io Facility, a spacedock in orbit of the moon Io. ( ) A close-up image of Jupiter was contained in the library computer aboard the . This image was flashed on a viewscreen when the Talosians scanned the Enterprise computer in 2254. ( remastered) .}} According to Arex, the cosmic cloud encountered by the in 2269 was twice the diameters of Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune in size. ( ) In the 2270s, the Enterprise flew past Jupiter on its way to intercept V'Ger. ( ) By the early 24th century a shuttle route had been established "from Jupiter to Saturn and back, once a day, every day," know as "the Jovian Run." Both Edward Jellico and Geordi La Forge used to pilot shuttles on this route early in their Starfleet careers. ( ) In 2367, Jupiter Outpost 92 reported visual contact of a Borg cube at 12:13. ( ) Tours of the lava flows on its third moon were popular by 2377. ( ) File:NX alpha destruction.jpg|The destruction of NX-Alpha near Jupiter in 2143 File:Moons of jupiter 3, tmp.jpg|The USS Enterprise traveling past Jupiter in 2273 File:JupiterStation.jpg|Jupiter Station in 2376 Appendices Background information Jupiter was named after the Roman king of the gods in Earth's mythology. A painting seen in several episodes aboard the was originally created by Rick Sternbach to illustrate a (non-''Trek'') science fiction story called "The Anvil of Jove". As such, it depicts a plane-like craft tethered to a balloon, cruising the atmosphere of Jupiter. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/database/space_art_tng.htm By the time of its appearance in , set in the 2270s, the , usually considered to be a temporal (though centuries old) feature, still seems to exist and look very similar to how it looks now. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine set decorations mention the Jupiter Mining Corporation, which may be associated with this planet. The chart of Sol/Jupiter in relation to nearby astronomical objects seen in was taken from page T0:02:07:02 of the Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (Pgs. 22, "United Federation of Planets I"), Jupiter was classified as a J-class planet. This planet was a charter member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. Jupiter is one of the planets seen in the opening sequence of Star Trek: The Next Generation beside the Earth, Luna, Sol, and Saturn, shortly before the Enterprise-D started its exploration of the unknown space. External links * * * cs:Jupiter de:Jupiter es:Jupiter it:Giove ja:木星 nl:Jupiter Category:Planets Category:Sol system